How they met
by monkeygirl77
Summary: A look on how the four archangel met their charges. Or the story on how Raziel, Samael, Castiel, and Samandriel came into the care of the four archangels.


Moments.

From when they were first 'born' to their first missions to now, everything was a series of moments for The Fours guardians.

"So... How exactly did you get stuck with them?"

Them, as Dean refered to them as, were The Four. They had been sent on a mission and returned as toddlers. Adorable toddlers who the archangels took no shame in embarrassing and babying in their currant state.

"You make it sound as if it were a bad thing"

"Just answer the question"

"Fine, sheesh touchy much? Ok so it was about a century before The Fall-"

_Heaven was in joyous chaos. _

_He was creating a new batch of angels today, said to be his last for sometime. Or his last period, either way it was a large occasion. It was the one time that all angels were gathered in Heaven together, when ranks didn't not so much as matter, when an Archangel could been seen conversing with a cupid while both waited. _

_Not that many actually wanted to talk to the small fat cherubs as they had this creepy need to hug anything that moves. _

_But you get the gist. _

_When it was almost time, the four archangels would line up, oldest to youngest, in front of the large gold doors that lead to the nursery. They would be the ones to enter first and name the babes. And if any were lucky, they would be the first to be picked by an Archangel to be their charge. _

_Then the others would be allowed to enter and choose their charge. _

_This time might be different though, word was spreading, a rumor had started that He was creating the last of the archangels today. The angel of mysteries and the angel of God's venom. That is why all four elder archangels were here, on time. _

_The great doors began to glow as they opened, Father's presence touching each angel waiting on the outside. He was a warmth that was so great there was no words to describe it. _

_'Enter my children, meet your knew brothers and sisters'_

_He was gone just as fast as he was there. The archangels bowed their heads in respect before stepping forward and entering the nursery. Hatchlings awoke, some cried, others hummed, some simply stared. A blue haired fledgling whose name became Chamuel. A red head, Rosemary. Gabriel turned to face the others outside waiting as his brothers carried on with naming their new siblings, brought a hand up to motion them all a granted entrance. Slowly they filed in, some already knowing which fledgling they wanted as their charge. _

_Lucifer stopped in front of a babe, a black haired silver eyed babe, as did another sister. She stepped a foot backwards as he observed the hatchling, smile growing on his features as the hatchling sized him up. _

_"Your name is Samael, Venom of the Lord, do you think you can take me in a fight small one?"_

_The newly dubbed Samael looked him up and down once more before giving a giggle and shrugging. Lucifer smiled at the sound, his sister smiling behind him as the bond began forming itself, Lucifer had finally found his charge. _

_"I think you could take me too small one"_

_He plucked the small fledgling from the soft cloud he was resting on and held him to his chest. Samael squeaked and latched onto his tunic in fear of being dropped. Lucifer hushed the small angel and tweaked his tiny foot with his hand that wasn't holding him up under his bottom enticing another giggle from the small angel. _

_"Do not fear small one, I will not let any harm come to you, you are and forever will be safe with me"  
><em>

_"You will keep him in check little one?"_

_Both looked over Lucifer's shoulder at the new voice, Michael smiled down at the small hatchling offering him his finger to teeth on. He turned it down in favor of picking up Lucifer's finger with his tiny tiny hand and teething on that instead. _

_"You have finally found your charge, little brother?"_

_"Yes, I believe I have, Samael this is Michael but you can call him Mike. He looks big, mean, and ugly because he is, but I will protect you from him"_

_Michael rolled his eyes, easily seeing the playful sparkle in his brothers eyes. Samael was doing him good already, the small black haired babe sneezed and they both smiled as his eyes got comically wide before he rubbed at them with his tiny fists. It was by mere chance that the saw it, the small mark that every archangel had on their wrist. _

_"The rumors are true then"_

_"It seems they were brother, but, now that we know you may not have him"_

_Michael smiled at the protectiveness already starting to take hold between Lucifer and his charge. He raised an eyebrow when he caught the hatchling sizing him up. Lucifer smiled at the sight. Michael could tell right then and there that he was going to be nothing but trouble. _

_"Brother, I do not think I could even if I wanted to"_

_Samael seemingly liked that answer as much as Lucifer had, the small was yawned a toothless yawn and laid his head upon the elder archangels chest underneath him. Lucifer smiled softly his eyes soft. _

_"I do believe that we will be going"  
><em>

_"Yes, I think that is best, see you at home little brother."  
><em>

_Lucifer turned to leave, "Oh and Luca"  
><em>

_He turned back to Michael. _

_"Congratulations on your charge"_

* * *

><p><em>Gabriel felt it when Lucifer had found his charge, it was a wonderful feeling. <em>

_He walked around the angels littering among the aisles of small clouds, watched as some picked up their new charges and rolled their names on their tongues. He felt more the saw Lucifer's departure and Michael returning to naming the new hatchlings. _

_It was extremely rare that the archangels found their charge within a new fold of hatchlings. But if it happened for Lucifer it could happen to any of them. _

_Further down he saw a lone hatchling sitting on the edge of his cloud watching with large blue eyes, adorably large blue eyes, as everyone spared him a look but otherwise avoided him at all costs. Gabriel's brows furrowed in confusion, nothing seemed wrong with the fledgling. _

_His__ wings were a bit dark and his skin a bit too pale, but other then that he seemed absolutely fine. Gabriel just couldn't understand how people could ignore a hatchling like they were this small babe. Was it because he wasn't on of the rumored last of the archangels? Everyone would try and get their hands on that kid. Who ever got the chance to raise him or her would have the power of an archangel at the side, something that could be very bad in the wrongs hands. _

_"Hey kiddo, Names Gabriel, do you have one yet?"_

_The youngster shook his head slowly, large blue eyes staring up at him with so much love and trust. _

_"How about.. Castiel.. Angel of Thursdays and New Changes. Hows that sound Castiel?"_

_The dark haired babe nodded and gave him a large toothless smile. _

_"Tell you what Cas, you show me you deserve to have someone as awesome as me as your Guardian, and maybe we can make something happen here"  
><em>

_Castiel gave him this look, a look that said 'show me that you deserve to have someone as awesome as me be your charge'. Gabriel laughed softly at his look and bent down to whisper in his ear, _

_"That does it little one"_

_Castiel gurgled at him and brought his hands up to lightly touch his face. Hands softly smacked his cheek and pinched his nose. _

_"Your a curious one aren't you?"_

_Castiel giggled as Gabriel's large hand closed around his lone small one pinching at his nose. _

_"Come on up here little one, the weathers great"_

_Castiel let out a frightened squeak as Gabriel picked him up off his soft cloud, he was taller then he looked. Gabriel soothed the small whines away and held him closer to his chest, his grace, his warmth. Castiel mumbled happily and buried himself in his tunic, his one small hand clutching onto his satchel strap that crossed over his chest. _

_Gabriel smiled softly down at him, lips brushing against the soft black locks as he continued talking to the small hatchling in hushed whispers. There was stunningly brilliant feeling that swelled in the room as Gods most charismatic Angel, His Messenger, Gabriel found his charge. As their graces mixed together. _

_As their bond formed. _

_"Gabriel has finally been tamed, and by a hatchling no less"_

_The both turned to look at the voice. Michael smiled at them, hand gently running down Castiel's small back. He purred softly into Gabriel's chest, which did not go unnoticed by the two archangel's, a smile was hard to avoid. _

_"He is full of curiosity and power, how was he not already claimed?"_

_"Because brother, it is because as I see it that he is not one of the rumored archangels." _

_It was a sad fact, but a true one. To pick a hatchling merely by the power they could have. Gabriel didn't care anything about the power the hatchling held, although yes it would be nice if Castiel had turned out to be one of the rumored archangels, but he wasn't that much was clear judging by his wing count. Or the wing count he would have when he did get his wings. _

_Gabriel was an archangel, he knew that type of stuff ahead of time. _

_"I think I'm going to show the little guy around my rooms and The Messengers Tower"_

_Michael watched as his baby brother left the nursery. Castiel would be good for Gabriel, he knew it. So far two of his brothers had found their charges this was turning out to be a very lucky fold of hatchlings. _

* * *

><p><em>Raphael smiled as he felt two of his brothers leave with their new charges. <em>

_They felt as if they were to happiest angels ever to walk in the universe. He heard the murmurs from the remaining Guardians who had yet to pick their charges. Gabriel had found his charge. He was a seraph. There was one remaining archangel to be claimed now. _

_The Nursery had cleared greatly and only some hatchlings remained. There was a little one with golden hair that he noticed Michael kept looking at, along with Zachariah. There was a small girl with reddish pink hair that Haniel seemed to be growing attached to. Raphael let out a sound of surprise as he almost stumbled into a hatchling cloud he swore wasn't there moments ago. _

_There was a power coming from the hatchling on the cloud that was not a usual one. The small one beamed as he made a small golden pacifier appear in his mouth. Raphael smiled at the beaming hatchling. _

_Many around him stopped to watch, he ignored them, in their heads they had given him an image of being tough and hard and mean. He hated that image with his entire being. For he was not tough, hard, nor mean. The little hatchling below him smiled around the object sticking out of his mouth, giving a sound of anguish when the pacifier disappeared once more because he was not strong enough yet to keep it there._

_"Its alright young one, its all alright"_

_The browned haired babe gurgled at him, reaching his pudgy hands upwards. _

_"You want to be held do you?"_

_The babe gurgled again, as if telling him that he did indeed want to be held. Raphael wondered if the babe had been named yet. What his title was. _

_"Do you have a name yet little one"_

_The big blue eyes was the 'no' he needed. _

_"How about that..Lets give you a nice strong name shall we? Samandriel... Yes Samandriel sounds like you. Samandriel, Angel of Imagination. My little angel of imagination, how does that sound?"_

_Samandriel smiled up at him and giggled. The smile on Raphael's face was hard to miss by those around them as he reached down and pulled the newly dubbed angel up into his arms. The small babe yawned and wiped at his eyes before plopping both hands on Raphael's chest. Fists clenched the soft fabric of his robes as the baby took in his new bond mate. _

_From afar, Raphael could feel Michael watching them. He could feel the way he smiled at the sight they were making. At the bond that was forming between them. _

_"Come my little angel come and we can go see everything"_

* * *

><p><em>Michael knew he was the last of his brothers left in the nursery. <em>

_He knew that they had all found their charges. _

_He wasn't sure if he would ever find his. _

_However, his attention kept falling in the same direction that Zachariah's was, towards the golden haired nameless hatchling. The one who would cry until someone looked at him and then would start giggling every time someone would look at him. He was going to be a handful, that much Michael could tell. Before he could act though Zachariah had beat him to the hatchling, picking him up from the cloud without so much as a word. _

_The babe gurgled angrily, smacking his tiny hands against Zachariah's face. If the hatchling could form actual words Michael had no doubts in his mind that he would be telling Zachariah off at the moment for moving him from his position, let alone touching him when it wasn't Zachariah he wanted to be touching him. _

_"Hush Zachariah the Second, Hush"_

_He tried bouncing the babe, but that only served to make him scream louder. Michael tried to hide the smile growing on his face behind his hand. _

_If it hadn't been for the young babe squirming around so much Michael would never had noticed. Its small robe sleeve rode up revealing the mark that he, along with his brothers (and Samael), had on their wrists. _

_Zachariah had found that last of the Archangels. _

_Others around the nursery looked in their direction as the hatchling continued to wail and scream. Zachariah tried to get the babe to calm down, to no avail. It got to the point where he was looking around and attempting to set the hatchling back down on the cloud bed he had picked him up from. But the babe was having none of it as he flailed around and screamed like his 'not formed yet' wings were on fire. _

_He lifted his tiny pudgy hands, flexing his tiny pudgy fingers at the one being in the entire nursery who he wanted to hold him. _

_Michael was left in such a state of shock, it took one his sisters giving him a light push forward for his legs to work. It was like he was in a trance as Michael walked closer, wings behind his back rustling nervously, closing the distance between him and the silver eyed fledgling. Softly sliding his hands under the tiny body, Michael slowly and gently lifted him from Zachariah's arms completely ignoring the Seraph. _

_"Whats the matter little one?"_

_The hatchlings wails died down almost immediately, and instead of smacking at him, his tiny hands clutched at his robes as he burrowed his face in the front of his soft under-armor shirt. Michael moved him to the crook of his arm and let him play with his finger. Smiling when the tiny boy wrapped his tiny fists around it and, deciding it was good enough, pulled it into his mouth.  
><em>

_"I know you haven't got a name yet, but I don't now what to call you."_

_"Zachariah the Second?"_

_The young babe looked up at Michael with a look that made the general of Heaven's armies laugh outright. _

_"I agree little one, however Father would not be pleased if he had to heal Zachariah should I smite him"_

_Zachariah grumbled under his breath, but left them anyway. The babe gurgled a giggle around his finger (which was some how still placed in his mouth) causing Michael's heart to sore. _

_"Your quite the mystery, little one... You shall be the Angel of Mysteries, named...Raziel. What do you think, young Raziel?"_

_The babe, or Raziel as he was now called, smiled a bright smile before yawning a yawn that was larger then Michael thought possible for one so small. There was a light in Heaven, Michael's choirs sang just as loud and happy as his three brother's choirs. Raziel buried his face into Michael's chest once more and the elder archangel covered the back of his head protectively with his spare hand. _

_His strong resilient grace mixed and bonded with that of Raziel's premature grace. Their bond forming and strengthening. Turning, Michael made his way to the entrance of the nursery and walked down the steps softly._

_"Come, Little Raziel, lets go home"_

* * *

><p>"So he wanted to name Raziel 'Zachariah the Second'"<p>

"As sad as it is, yes, yes he did"

"So?"

"So what Sammykins?"

"Do you guys have any stories that you shouldn't share but since their state it couldn't do you any harm?"

"Embarrassing stories you mean?"

"Yes"

"Tons!"

* * *

><p><strong>So? Let me know! <strong>


End file.
